


Sail to the Stars

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing it took me forever to finish.</p><p>Jim and Spock's nine-month-old son, Spencer, says his first word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sail to the Stars

Jim returned to his quarters from a five-hour conference call with the admirals more exhausted than he’d been in recent memory.  He entered as he quietly as he could, deciding to briefly check in on his nine-month-old son.

He expected to see a sleeping baby, but what he found was his son standing up in the crib, looking around the room.  Jim sighed.  “Hey, Spencer,” he cooed, lifting the baby into his arms.  “Are you having one of your nights?”  Because of his half-Vulcan biology, sometimes Spencer would sleep for only a few hours.  Usually Spock would wake with him, and they would play quietly until Jim joined them a few hours later.  “Come on, Daddy will make you some milk and we’ll play.  Does that sound good?”

“Daddy,” Spencer replied.

Jim almost dropped the baby in surprise.  “Did you just...did you just say Daddy?”

“Daddy!” Spencer repeated.

“Oh my God,” Jim said, then laughed.  “You said your first word!”  He kissed Spencer on the head and hugged him close.

Carrying Spencer out of the room, Jim set him on the floor with some blocks before replicating some milk.  Lowering himself to the floor, he handed the bottle to Spencer, who took it eagerly.

“Mmm, you love milk,” Jim said as he stroked the boy’s hair.

“Jim?”

Jim looked over the couch to see Spock standing behind it.  “Hey, Spock.”

“When did you get in?”

“About five minutes ago.  Spencer was awake, so I thought we’d play.  And guess what?  We have a surprise for you,” Jim said with a grin.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  Spencer, who am I?”

Spencer pulled the bottle from his mouth and looked at Jim.  “Daddy!”

“He said Daddy!” Jim exclaimed.

Spock sat down next to his son and kissed him on the head.  “How smart you are, my _sa-fu_.”  He turned to Jim.  “How was the conference?”

Jim groaned.  “We got everything done, so at least I won’t have to talk to them for a while.  Unless something comes up, which it always does.”

Spock’s lips twitched.  “You are exhausted, ashayam.  You must sleep before alpha shift.”

Jim just hummed and pulled Spencer into his lap.

“I will stay awake with Spencer,” Spock offered.

“I guess you’re right; I do need some sleep.”

“I am usually right regarding your health.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim teased.

“Goodnight, _ashayam_.”

“Night, Spock,” Jim replied, giving Spock a kiss.  “Goodnight, little one,” he added, kissing Spencer.

Again realizing how tired he was, Jim managed to strip down to boxers before he fell into bed.

\----

The next morning, Jim awoke to who he thought was Spock pressed very close against him.  Blearily, he untangled himself from the sheets only to find Spencer asleep next to him.

Spock came in with a bagel and orange juice, and Jim grinned.  “He went back down?” he whispered.

“Yes, about an hour after you went to bed.  I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to wake up together.”

“I love you, you know that?”

Spock’s eyes darkened and he kissed Jim languidly.  “And I you, _t’hy’la_ ,” he said when they broke apart.

Just then Spencer stirred and sat up.  “Hey, buddy,” Jim greeted.

“Daddy!” Spencer cried, holding out his arms.

Jim lifted him and cuddled him close, both of them warm and limp from sleep.  “Say good morning to _Sa-mekh_ ,” Jim said.

At the sound of his other father’s name, Spencer turned and squirmed until Jim let him crawl to the other side of the bed, where Spock lifted him up.  “Good morning, _pi’veh_.”

Spencer smiled at him.  “Sa!” he said, clapping his little hands.

Spock nuzzled his nose into Spencer’s hair.  “Would you like some breakfast?” he murmured.

Spencer stuck a fist into his mouth in response.

After a breakfast of baby oatmeal for Spencer and some fruit for Spock, Jim pulled on his gold uniform shirt and headed out for alpha shift, leaving Spock with Spencer until beta shift.  “Bye-bye, little boy,” he sang, kissing Spencer on the head.

Spencer waved his fingers in response before sucking the remaining oatmeal off of them.

\----

Jim couldn’t focus.  Normally he’d be upset about it and berate himself for not paying attention, but they were on their way to drop off medical supplies to Corinth IV, so he wasn’t too concerned with running into any anomalies or enemies.

Smiling, Jim picked up his PADD and messaged Spock.   _How’s our little guy?_

Spock answered right away: _Asking for you._

Jim’s heart clenched.  He wanted nothing more than to leave Sulu in charge and go be with his son.   _Meet me for lunch?_ he sent back.  Lunch was in 30 minutes.  He could do this.  He could make it.

_Of course._

\----

When Jim saw Spock and Spencer enter the mess, he had to tell himself that he was a starship captain who was still on duty and should behave as such instead of sprinting across the room like he wanted to.  He brushed his fingers against Spock’s and scooped up his son.  “Hey, buddy.  Are you having fun with _Sa-mekh_ today?”

“Sa!” Spencer said.

“We played with blocks, we read books, and we took a morning nap,” Spock said.

“Oh, you’ve been a very busy boy.  I bet you’re hungry.  You want grilled cheese?” Jim asked.

“Daddy!” Spencer said.

“I guess that means yes.”  Jim sat down with Spencer while Spock ordered their food.  Several of the female ensigns cooed over Spencer and smiled at him, but they all scattered when Spock appeared.  “I think they’re scared of you,” Jim said as he ripped Spencer’s sandwich into little pieces.

“I do not understand why.”

Jim laughed.  “They think you’ll reprimand them or something.”

“Have they done anything wrong?”

Jim shrugged.  “No.  But humans, as you know, are illogical.”

Spencer held up a piece of sandwich to Jim’s mouth.  “That’s for you, buddy.  You eat that,” Jim said, pointing to Spencer’s own mouth.  Spencer looked at Jim for a few seconds before eating the piece of sandwich.

“It is almost time for your shift,” Spock said as they finished their lunches.  Spencer was happily drinking milk out of a green bottle.

Jim sighed.  “Do you think…?”  Jim bit his lip and Spock raised an eyebrow.  “Do you think he could come on the bridge with me?  Just for an hour.”

Spock stood.  He would have sighed if Vulcans did such a thing.  “Yes, _ashaya_ ,” he said.  

Everyone on the bridge was grateful for the distraction, and Uhura practically squealed when Spencer said Daddy.

Jim sat Spencer in the captain’s chair and moved to stand with Spock.  “You think he’ll be a captain someday?” he asked.

Spock turned to look at Jim.  “Whatever he does, he will be great.”

  



End file.
